Death Note Fanfiction Japenese
by kraziekol
Summary: Japanese verison


ファンフィクション

その日は、彼の大人のおもちゃで素敵なLと私のダブルデートで始まり、私、N、およびアシュリン、およびライト。それはたわごとは驚くべきであることを、コーヒーを飲んで、すべて素晴らしかった。私はただのコーヒーから高になってしまっ行われ、コーヒーの場所を追い出された。誰も、これらの日酔っぱらいを負いません。だから、 Lは家庭私たちのすべてを駆動します。私たちは家に帰るとき、彼は吸うので、我々はあまりにも彼の大人のおもちゃを追い出さアウトライトを蹴る。アシュリン、Nは出作り始める。 "イエスGUYS RENT A HOTEL ROOOOOOMMMMは！ 「私は悲鳴を上げる。 Lは笑う。アシュリン、Nは恥ずかしい取得し、彼らの顔は、トマトのように赤くてください。私は「あなたが一人でいるときに皆さんは何をしてきた。 」 DERPの顔をして、と言う彼らも赤く得る。 「 Noooootttthiiiing 。 「Nとアシュリンを同時に言う。長い間の後、Nとアシュリンからケツを笑いのままにしている。今、Lと私は一人である。 「 Sooooooooooo ... " Lはきまり悪そうに語っています。 「 Sooooooo ... 」私はきまり悪そうに言う。 " 、あなたが知りたいですか？ 「Lの白化を要求します。私は彼の顔を平手打ちし、変質者に彼を呼び出します。それから彼は私にこの外観を与え、私は言う... 「確かに。 " ！ ！ 「ああSHIZZLE THE WIZZLE OMG WHATSが起こって、 SOME KINKY SHITが起こる。 」ナレーター悲鳴。私は彼の顔にマヨネーズを平手打ち。 「DA WHITE STUFFFを持っていこう！ ！ 「私は悲鳴を上げる。 「うんちああ私はトランスフォーマーを忘れてしまった。 「N 」は、それでは私たちは鍵を持っているわけで戻りましょう"と述べている。アシュリンは言う。彼らは、叩いて、バスルームからうめき声のサウンドを見つけることへの扉を開きます。彼らは両方の乱れ顔がそこに立っている。 Nはゴミ箱とpukesをとります。 「地獄、そこ何をしているか、についてあなたは私に言わなかったことが起こってダンスパーティーがありますか？ "アシュリンは悲鳴。 Lと私は停止、 「ああ、いや···」 Lである私が「 SORRRYYY 、あなたは地震があったと言うものは何でも！ 」と言うアシュリンはユーモアで語る、語る「うんちょうどあなたの部屋で大地震が、合法的なようだ。 「アシュリンがで破裂笑い。彼女は圧力を取ることができない。私が出て行くと「地獄はあなたがここに来た理由は？ ！ "N"は、私はこのことを忘れてしまった！ " 、彼のおもちゃをピックアップし、私は手のひらに直面している、と言う。私はそのように怒っています。彼はとても恥ずかしいですのでLがあっても、バスルームから出てくることはありません。 Lは、最終的に出てくると「私はGONNAはあなたを殺すんだよ！ ！ "その後、ケーキの一部をつかむために台所に行くと言う。 Nは彼の2バービー人形を取り、彼らとのセックスを果たしている誰もが見ていないときに、 Lは、彼はそれをやって見つけ、 L、および彼互いに作り笑いを見て"あなたはあなたの女の子の代わりに、ゲームをプレイする...とのことしようとどのようバウト"と言う。私はポテトチップスの3袋で私の顔を詰めている、とアシュリンは彼女の携帯電話にゆるい鳥を再生する。 「 LLLLLLLL ！ ！ 「私は悲鳴を上げる。 "レクシーYES ！ "彼は叫ぶ。 「何をやっているやって停止し、私にのサンドイッチを作る！ 「私は悲鳴を上げる。 「OK ！ 「L氏は述べています。私は、 2分の40のK / Dブラックオプス2上のいくつかのお尻をキック。 「愚痴、女の子がMVP WITH YOお尻を蹴ったことを吸う！ 「私は、ゲームのチャット上でアナルに悲鳴を上げる。アシュリンはまだゆるい鳥を再生する。 "あなたがやる鳥をfapping停止し、まともな会話をしている場合、アシュリン！ 「私は私の玉ねぎポテトチップ息を彼女の顔に悲鳴。私は歌のように私の女性を歌い始める、 「 PEEENIIIISSSS 、 VAGINNNASSSSS 、 ANUSSSS 、 ANOTHERRRR WHOREEEEのインザASSSSHOLLLEEE ... GOOOOOODDDDD TIMMMEEEEEEEを持っている！ "この話は退屈になっている、のはジューシーな部分に進んでみましょう。私はそれのために右つもりだので、アシュリンとNが家に帰ると、 N "は、その時間を言う！ Lは！ "アシュリンが発生しやすいに行くと言う、 「その地震が再びそこに行く大丈夫！ "ときに私の女の子と一人で、常にそれのために行くように私に教えてくれました。私は二階にそれらを聞く。 「彼らは私たちをからかう、それらに耳を傾け、彼らは2角質ゴリラのようにそれを取得している。 「私は言う。ギング時間も点灯し、 IとLが眠ることができない。 「 OK 、私は！私はこのアイスキャンデースタンドクラッシュだけど、もうこれを取ることができない「私は二階に歩いて自分の部屋に自分の家やはしけへの扉のロックを解除します。どちらもベッドの上で裸でいると、すぐに停止します。 「私はスリープ状態にしようとしていると私が聞くすべては時間が起こって、このバンギングをする！ "彼らの両方が謝罪し、私を追い出す。それが最終的に静かな夜であっだ、私は実際に眠りにつく。私が目を覚ますと、 "どのように地獄の子供はセックスをする方法を知っていますか。 「私は彼に叫ぶとナットで彼を蹴って「私は···彼にいくつかのことを言ったことがあり、「 Lの目が広がると彼は言う、 Lを頼む！ 「一体何があなたたわごとのために？ この11年間歳児を言っている」 、Lは足に殺されてしまった貧困層のナットの痛みで泣いて開始します。 「彼はそれを求め！ 「私はぼんやりと見つめると、言う"彼はそれを求めた場合はごめんなさい、私は本当にしなかったことを意味しなかった、 、 、あなたは彼に本当のことを言う。 「私は情熱的に彼にキス。ああ何が良いやつ、彼は真剣に、彼は一日中キスをするのに最適な唇、毎日、および24/7を有している。私は忍び笑いし、 「私はアシュリンに同情、小さなNのペニスがどのように想像してみてください」と言う私とLが私たちの尻をオフに笑って始める。光は、彼がストリップクラブに行き、ストリッパーから何らかのアクションを持って、楽しい夜でした。それは彼の人生の最も幸せな瞬間だ。彼は悪いお尻の生活をし、 GTA IVにいるよう光が感じている。 IとLは唐辛子に出て向かっていると、これは考えているのか、Lである。 OH 、 L HARDER ！ Lは私にMORRREEEEEEEEEEEもっと与える！それはまだ始まったばかりだ蜂蜜は、より多くの陰茎から来たことでしたあります。私はあなたのために足全体を持って！まあそれを改善する！私はそれをすべての権利NOWWWWを求めています。 MEのすべてを与える。 Lは、ベッドは床を振ると、物事がドレッサーをオフにノックしているので、一生懸命になる。 OMG L私はMORRREEE欲しい素晴らしいです。私は疲れています。私は私の長いペニスを取り出して、レクシーがダウンとして休息と... 「Lのはなぜあなたが直面赤、あなたは何を考えている？ ！ユーアーは「私はLとの悲鳴"ああうーん、私は、UMトマトの考えていたものは何も私たちが食べに外出されていないため。 " Lはきまり悪そうに語っています。我々は新しいランチのN TRYの何かを持っているように...  
>「私はゴナ何か新しいことに挑戦だけど、私はつもりだ何をすべきか、Lん！ "悲鳴N. Nはホールケーキ、モンスターの3缶、キャンデーの2袋、砂糖の全体の袋で顔を詰め込むのよう。 Nは部屋の中を飛んで開始します。 「NがダウンGETストップ！ "アシュリン悲鳴。 「私は私が飛んでロバアイム、ロバだ！ ！ "Nアシュリンは、私はスピーカーで電話を入れ、彼女の電話をつかみ、私を呼び出し、悲鳴、 「 HELPPは... ME ！ "アシュリン氏は述べています。 AHHHHHHHHHH 「私はDONKEYアイム」 ！呼び出しが死んでいる。 「地獄はロバのアシュリン、と間違っているもの？ "と僕は言った。 Lは肩をすくめると、私たちはただ食べる。 「ロバYOUUUを食べるようになりました！のOMのNOMのNOMのNOMのNOM NOM ！ "悲鳴N彼は家の周りアシュリンを追いかけるように。 「 STOPPPPは！ "アシュリン悲鳴。 「私にあなたの砂糖を与える！ ！ "悲鳴N ！ Nのすべてが突然、彼は彼女を食べた直前アシュリンの膝の上で可決した。私は、 「 THEが要求する何であったか！ " 、家に帰ると、それらを確認、私は大声で叫ぶ。 「 Shhh彼を目覚めない」アシュリンのささやきを。 「 CANDDDDDDYYYYYYYY ！ ！ミーYO SUGGGARRRRRを与える！ ！ "悲鳴Nで「 AHHHHH ！"私とアシュリンが悲鳴を上げる。 Lは、すべての騒ぎを聞いたが、彼は私が悲鳴を聞くまで、彼はまだ、ケーキを食べてそこに座っている。彼は家の中のすべての忍者を行き、お尻に、Nを蹴り、 「あなたは私の妻と何をしているの？ " 、彼のシャツをつかんで言ってNが小さな赤ちゃんのように泣いて開始され、 「 IIは、ちょうどあなたが何をすべきかという強い試してみたかった、 IIは砂糖をたくさん食べました。 " Nは鼻づまりとの吃音は述べています。 Lは、彼に意地悪外観を与え、顔で彼をたたく。 「私は砂糖を食べている理由がありますが、私はめったにので、砂糖は、あなたは私がやりたいことができない私を保持し、私は通電続けて、あなた一方がたくさん眠る子供である眠る。 「L氏は述べています。 「ごめんなさい... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ！ ！ 「N氏は述べています。 NはLの把握を抜け、彼の部屋に実行されます。<br>継続する...


End file.
